


Happy Easter Draco!

by Mnelson101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnelson101/pseuds/Mnelson101
Summary: Draco's first easter





	Happy Easter Draco!

Harry woke up first. This is the first easter he is having with Draco and their children Katie and James. He wants to make it a good one for Draco to remember. With Draco still asleep Harry went to his kids rooms to wake them up and help with breakfast. 

“James wake up. Time to cook breakfast for papa.” said Harry as he entered his sons room

“Ok dad.” said James

Once James was awake he went next to to his daughters room and repeated the process. With both kids up and awake, they all made there way towards the kitchen to start cooking. Harry got the griddle out so he can make pancakes, and bacon in one and another pan for eggs. 

James was scrambling the eggs while Katie was making the pancake batter and Harry was making coffee for him and Draco. 

“Dad are we going to Uncle Ron’s later?’ asked James as he handed the eggs to Harry

“Yes we are. We’re having dinner there.” said Harry as he puts the eggs in the pan. 

“Yeah. I can’t wait.” said James 

“Katie how is the batter?” asked Harry as he ruffled his son’s hair.

“Ready.” said Katie. 

Harry took the batter and poured some into the pan as he finished off the eggs. 

“Kids, go see if Papa is up. Tell him to i’ll be up in a minute.” said Harry as he flipped the pancakes.

Both kids eagerly left the kitchen to check on there father.

“Happy Easter Papa.” said both kids as they walked into there parents room. 

Draco was slowly waking up, but was wide awake when his kids burst in.

“Happy Easter. Where is your father?” asked Draco

“Making breakfast.” said Katie as she jumped on the bed.

“Is he?” asked Draco as he hugged his daughter and son

“He is. Morning babe.” said Harry as he came in with a tray of food for him, Draco and the kids.

“Morning love.” said Draco as he kissed his husband cheek.

“I made breakfast.” said Harry as he took a strip of bacon.

“Looks good.” said Draco

Once breakfast was finished Harry told the kids to go get showered and dressed and head into the living room. Draco and Harry did the same and made it into the living room before he kids.

“Harry what are we doing in here?” asked Draco

“I have Easter baskets for you guys.” said Harry as he turned around and faced the coffee table.

“Easter baskets? Whats that?” asked Draco 

But before Harry could respond the kids came done and saw the basket and dug in.

“Now kids, don’t eat to much candy. I don’t want you guys to get sick.” said Harry

“Harry you didn’t explain.” said Draco as he inspected the basket.

“There filled with candy and some tiny gifts. You never had one growing up?” asked Harry

“No. We never really celebrated Easter.” said Draco

“I guess most wizards don’t? Even when I was living with my Aunt and Uncle, i at least got a Easter basket, even if it was crappy.” said Harry as he wrapped his arms around Draco and started at there children. Harry couldn’t believe they were already in the first year of Hogwarts already. They were growing up do quick. After awhile with half the baskets were emptied, everyone had a light lunch since they were expected to be at the Weasley’s around 3. When it was close to the time to leave they all gathered in the kitchen and floo over there. Each parent had a child with them.

“Hello?” called out Harry as he left the fireplace so Draco and Katie, can come through.

“In the kitchen dear.” said Molly

Harry followed the sound of the voice 

“Molly. It’s good to see you again.” said Harry

“Good to see you to dear. Is Draco and the kids with you?” said Molly as she wrapped Harry in a hug 

“Right behind you Molly.” said Draco as he came into the kitchen

“Draco, good to see you to. Katie, James, come give grandma Molly a hug.” said as she hugged both her “grandkids”

“Grandma Molly.” said both kids.

“Katie, James. Happy Easter Harry, Draco” said Hermione as she came into the kitchen from the backyard.

“Aunt Hermione!” said the James as he ran and hugged Hermione

“It’s good to see you guys.” said Hermione as she hugged her nephew 

“You as well. Where’s Ron?” said Harry as he hugged one of his best friends.

 

“Outside with the others.” said Hermione 

“Don’t be too long dinner will be done soon.” said Molly as she showed everyone out of the kitchen. 

Harry, Draco, Hermione and the kids all headed outside to find the rest of the Weasley clan. 

“Harry mate. Good to see you.” said Ron as he came and hugged Harry

“Ron good to see you aswell. George Fred you too.” said Harry

“You too.” said one of the wins Harry didn’t know which. 

“Molly said dinner would be ready soon. So we should head in and clean up.” said Hermione 

“Yes food.” said Ron

“Somethings never change.” said Draco as he shook his head

“No they don’t.” said Hermione as she picked up her son Hugo

With all them washed and cleaned and sitting at the table Molly had served everyone

“Looks great Mom.” said Ron as she piled a forkful into his mouth.

“Thanks Ronald. Don’t stuff so much there’s plenty to go around.” said Molly as she stabbed a piece of Ham

“Grandma this is really good.” said James as he finished off his plate.

“Thank you.” said Molly

Once dinner was done. Everyone convened in the living room for dessert.

“Happy Easter everyone.” said Molly as she came into the living room with her famous chocolate cake.

“Happy Easter.” said Everyone as Molly handed out cake.

“Best cake ever.” said Ron

“Oh Ron.” said Hermione 

Once cake was done everyone decided to call it a night. Hermione and Ron and their kids headed home, followed by Harry and Draco and their kids back to there home.

“Happy Easter babe.” said Harry as he climbed into bed after tucking the kids in.

“Happy Easter. Best Easter ever.” said Draco as he snuggled up to his husband.


End file.
